


one more thing left for me to explain

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [60]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, cheer!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: nic/zack, cheer!verse ( staring at the middle - louden swain )</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more thing left for me to explain

Nic grabbed Zack by the front of his shirt, and pulled him down to her eye level. "We win this," she told him sternly. "Because not only has no-one ever won two in a row, but this is our last time in this comp. We are going to melt their faces and set the bar so fucking high they'll be talking about us for the next ten years."

Zack nodded, bemused. Nic always got a little intense during competition. "Until next year, when you nail it for a third time."

Nic stared at him, lips parted. "Zack," she whispered. "You graduate at the end of this year. I'm not doing partner stunt with anyone else. This is my last time too, no matter who they partner me with next year."

Zack swallowed, suddenly feeling the pressure. "Oh," he muttered. "Okay."

She beamed at him, bouncing up to kiss his forehead. "So let's go be awesome."

"Facemeltingly awesome," Zack corrected.

Nic was still grinning as they lined up for their last time.


End file.
